The Legend of Spyro: A Fight in Darkness (Failed and over)
by RememberPastGlory
Summary: Illness and school has ended this, as well as ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Spyro: A Fight in Darkness**

 **Hello readers and writers of , mainly Spyro fans of old and middle. I would say new but we know what the new one is...**

 **Dan: Too right.**

 **Anyway, I am glad to present you (instead of late, it is early) TLoS: AFiD. Now, this chapter is very basic due to the restrictions of connection here on my holiday, my YouTube don't work so I am forced to go by memory, but this is not the case. I had decided to make this a lead up to the raid on the temple. Have fun but not too much fun. After all, it is created by me...**

 **Also keep noted or an AKN: I am not sure about the time Gaul's troops attacked, so going to guess or more or less, create.**

 **Dan: James owns non of the rights to Spyro or any characters in the Spyro universe; trust me, if I had the money, I would buy him back.**

 **As you said, too right.**

 **Chapter 1: The 'Calm' Before a Storm**

 **-3 weeks after the battle with Cynder-**

It has been about three weeks since we defeated Cynder. By 'we' I mean me and Spyro but we couldn't of made it with the help from Storm and Rocky. They're my two friends from the same place as me before we ended up fighting here. We came from the Human Realms after falling in a lake... Yes, a lake and we found out soon after, a day here equals three months here since I found my friends in around two days, which would equal six months. Our lives changed more when we became dragons which according to our fathers, we should of been in the first place. Rocky is actually Jacob Dickson and Storm is actually Callum Johnson. I am Ignis, and my human name was Dan, Dan McCarthy. Anyway, yeah... Three weeks have gone fast... I think anyway, I was catching up on what my dad was talking about when he showed us the past. They were branded cowards for leaving, but it is said that others had tried and two more had succeeded. Also my powers have yet to return, same as Spyro. But them jammy gets, Storm and Rocky still have theirs. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to train. I am getting used to this dragon form and I am getting used to the fighting. I could easily take down them apes. Spyro is more advanced in close range now since he hasn't got as much to do. I am usually always training. Due to the fact that attack can happen at anytime... Actually, it will happen at night and when Cynder does a runner. Sparx has just been his usual self... Annoying. And the Guardians are calm but worried.

"Hey Dan?" A familiar voice shouted, "How long 'till the raid?" It was Callum, or rather Storm and he looked excited. Maybe because it was a raid...

"I haven't got a clue Storm, and we call each other by our dragon names..." I told him, he had obviously forgot two things; I am not walking trivia and I am not a human any more and we should have never been.

"Oh, sorry 'Ignis'. Then have you seen 'Rocky' anywhere?" He asked.

I just smiled, that was question I could answer. "Yeah, he is talking to Terrador about stuff. I have a theory why but I am only guessing." He starred at me, he wanted to know; I sighed. "He wants to know how to either become a Guardian which I just thought of now, or he wants to train under the toughest and maybe most skilled besides Ignitus." I finished, I took a big long breathe then continued. "The problem with Volteer and Cyril are they will chat on for hours since Cyril is prideful and Volteer is a less annoying Sparx." I finished with, "Ignitus is the best though, he gives pointers and then he does the training, hell he even shows me."

He just waved with a false smile and walked off. He obviously got bored along time ago. I ended up going outside to were the raid would eventually take place. Outside were Spyro and... Sparx... They saw me and judging by Sparx's unhappy expression and body language, he invited me over

"Hi there Sparx, you upset about something?" I ask with a smile. Sparx just looked at me and then to the ground.

"Who invited you here?" Sparx asked aggressively, I was faking a shock.

"Why you did good buddy!" I said trying not to laugh. Sparx didn't get it, but Spyro sure did. "I thought we were best friends Sparx..." At this point I was smirking and soon I moved to chuckling. "Come on Sparx... Love me! HAHAHAHHAAH!" I burst out laughing and Spyro was containing a laugh, unfortunately for me, he kept his concealed.

"Very funny." Sparx said not amused. I was still dying on the floor.

"I know, priceless. Glad you agree Sparx." Sparx should of known he was going to lose. He flew off in anger into the temple.

"Should I go after him?" Spyro asked now smiling.

"No, he'll be fine after he tells a Guardian." I told him. I know and Spyro knows that Sparx goes to the Guardians when I have done something wrong. I have had two punishments in the same day, and by that I mean today and now it is time for a third.

-Flashback: First-Dan's POV-

It was finally morning. I thought I wouldn't have gotten to sleep after 'I did this' and 'I did that' from a certain dragonfly. I awoke to see Spyro awake talking to Sparx and Storm awake looking at me indicating he wants to chat. Poor Rocky was sleeping peacefully on the hard floor. You would think they had beds for the orphans if there were any, but since the raid on the temple when Spyro was saved, they were most likely destroyed. The floor is ok, but Rocky always complains. Anyway, Storm... Yes; I got of from the floor and stretched like a dog, popping my limbs back into place. I then walked over to him and greeted him, all that work from stretching to just sit on my haunches... What a world.

"So, had a nice sleep?" He asked with a smile. It was a simple question which had a simple question.

"Ok I guess, could use a pillow." I stated. There were no pillows either, lack of essentials is high!.

"Tell me about it, my neck is dying." He tells me rubbing his neck in the process... Actor of the year. Then again, the way he is acting it could be Actress of the year... It hurts my legs.

"When is breakfast served?" I ask. "No idea man, can the Guardians even cook?" Silly question Storm. "One most likely can Storm." The obvious then came clear. "Ignitus." He said with a smile realising...

Ignitus then came bursting in, waking the others two up. "Good morning young dragons, good to see some of you up." Ignitus said looking to me and Storm, then Spyro and Sparx. "Breakfast will be served in a few minutes, we are having Venison. Ignis, did you have Venison in your realms?" It was a good question which everyone should know unless they didn't know what Venison was. "Yeah sir, deer. Had to eat it when we were in the woods as I did sometimes." Ignitus nodded and he walked out and we soon followed.

There was no silence at the massive table. Sparx was gabbing on about how Cynder tried to kill us and how he stopped her. "Objection your honour." I shout, Sparx was saying something about me getting that Convexity element which only the purple dragon can possess excluding Cynder's corruption to darkness. I would like to keep it secret due to not knowing how I did it, either Cynder exposed me to darkness or I am able to control it... But how? "Only the purple dragon can possess such abilities." They bought it. "That is right. Sparx, please keep your false stories to yourself." Cyril said, thanks Cyril.

After breakfast, I got Sparx alone. "What the hell are you trying to do?" I ask angrily

"I was going to find Spyro..." He said flatly

"I mean, why were you telling them about my damn Convexity!?"

"Why not?" I was losing my patience now.

"Because I don't know how I got it. Now keep that mouth that is bigger than you shut, or else."

"Or else what tough guy?" I looked around the room and saw the perfect thing, I grabbed Sparx and when he saw it, he panicked. "No! Please!" I stuck him on a spider web with the spider not far away, the spider noticed it's pray caught in it's web and started moving. "Please, sorry! I won't tell!" I was about to take him off it when Terrador walked in.

"Ignis! What in the name of the Ancestors are you doing with Sparx?" Oh no, caught red handed, I need to say something clever.

"Nothing." I sounded on sure, my brain then said something. 'Bravo, bravo.' I took Sparx down and he flew behind Terrador.

"Sorry Ignis, but you will need to be punished for this. I know we all get angry by the mouth of this dragonfly but we must express it in fighting. You can clean up the breakfast table, it has yet to cleared." He said sternly and he walked out. Sparx sniggered behind him, he now knows what to do when he is arguing with me... Well, I better go and get started.

-Flashback over-

-Flashback: Second- Dan's POV

I finally finished cleaning up and I went straight over to Spyro, who was hanging out with non other than the Golden Snitch. I would contain myself here... Nope.

"Well done Sparx, made me clean up the table for giving you what you deserved." I said, Spyro looked confused.

"What did you do?" He asked, I DEFINITELY could answer this one.

"Your prick of a brother got me in trouble for trying to release something important to me to the Guardians." He still looked confused.

"I stuck him in a spider web with a spider close by." Spyro got a bit angry.

"Ignis, what the hell?" Uh-oh, got to fix this.

"Well, if you didn't want something to come out about you, would you want me to tell someone?" I think it worked...

"I wouldn't care, I'd rather not be _hiding_ something." Oh shit, I think he knows I am hiding something from him!

"Spyro calm down, I'd rather not let them no about my ability to fire Covexity."

"Ok, but please don't do that to Sparx. Just give him a simple flick." He laughed, I laughed, Sparx didn't laugh. I actually gave Sparx a little flick and then he had disappeared.

"Dan, what are you hiding?" So he did know, he looked right at me, he wanted to know. I couldn't tell him and it was killing me... Lie, lie now!

"I just... I can't tell you, I promised my friends and they promised me." 'That wasn't a lie Dan, you basically just told him you are hiding something.' Shut up brain.

"Ok, I won't ask... But I want to know some day, if it is important you must tell someone one day, and Storm and Rocky must do the same." He was serious.

"Ok, I will tell you when I think the best time is, deal?" He simply said "Deal." And we shook on it, we turned around to see Cyril standing there with a hovering Sparx... Not again!

"What is my punishment?" I asked and he simply pointed to where we had to do our business... Ew.

-Flashback over-

"So, what do you want to talk about while we wait for the Guardians to come and punish me?" I asked Spyro. He just looked at me and sighed

"I miss my mom and dad, and I am sure Sparx does too. I would like to see them again mainly for the reason they may think I am or Sparx is hurt or worse, but because I love them." I felt sorry for him, I know how it feels, but at least he can see his mum. I have just got the best idea.

"Tell you what Spyro," This got his attention. "Since I am now in trouble, you go and tell the Guardians that you will go hunt for food, since we are running low and no doubt Sparx will follow you; I will ask for my punishment to be to help you and they will more than likely accept due to it being the two of us."

"And?" He asked. Oops, I forgot the important part.

"Well, we could be having a hard time finding things, maybe we stumble upon your house during our mission. Maybe we say a quick hello before we head back." Spyro got it, he was really happy, he gave me a man hug and said a simple "Thank you." I responded with, "What are friends for? Now go in and ask quickly." He nodded and ran into the temple.

Around 5 minutes later, a jolly green giant came out with a fake upset Sparx laughing behind his back. "Ignis, have you been annoying Sparx again?" I turned around and smiled, "I sure have. And before you say anything, I will gladly go hunting for you guys, I can easily hunt. I used to do it anyway Mr. Terrador sir." I have no idea why I said 'Mr Terrador sir' but he thought and then he approached me. "Good idea, you can go with Spyro." Sparx shot up in objection. But he was already beaten.

We headed out, Sparx moaning, Spyro ignoring and me debating. I let Spyro take the lead since he most likely knows where we are going. Should of left Sparx there.

"Wanna play a game?" Sparx asked. I just stared at him before I though 'hey it'll be fine'.

"Eye-" He began and my thoughts took over. 'Not eye fucking spy'... "Spy with my little eye, something beginning with... Apple." Was he serious... He was, smiling without realising what he had said. It was a tough question, but I answered him calmly.

"Is it Apple?" He now stared at me in disbelief.

"How... You cheated..." Ugh... Sparx you are as dim as a dying light bulb. "Enlighten me Sparx." I smirked, he just stared at me. "Um... Mind reading." Oh my god...

"Hah, oh Sparx... You are stupid." I said laughing. He just slapped me with his tiny hand. "Is that all? My turn." I raised my paw and he flew his way to Spyro. I could hear everything.

"Spyro, Dan is trying hit me for no reason." Spyro turned around to look at his brother. "So that wasn't a tiny slap I heard?" He asked smiling

"Sparx, it seems I won, again." I gave a smirk and he just pulled faces... 'Do not stoop to his level, do not stoop to his level'. I responded by pulling my faces in different styles. 'I stooped'.

After around 1 hour, "We're here." Spyro yelled.

"I am telling you now Dan or Ignis or shit stain, I am twice the dragon you are." Sparx yelled.

"Yep, you have been a dragonfly since birth. I was human; therefore, you are twice the dragon but I am a dragon, you have added fly into dragon." I said. I think I had won but for once, Sparx came back for a finishing blow. He grabbed the nearest tree branch and pulled it back, then letting go making it hit me full force. I held my nose in pain, it hurt like hell, I felt something comin- Well, Sparx has made me bleed... I am now officially the worst fighter in the history of fighters.

Spyro was watching what happened and while he was the door flung open and all that was heard was, "Yeah, suck on that you piece of sh-" Sparx was stuck, I began to laugh. "Caught red handed." I said. Standing at the door was his mummy. Nina was angry and shocked, but she pushed that aside and hugged Spyro and looked at Sparx with a look saying, 'you are in deep trouble'. Sparx nodded. Nina came over to me. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Miss..." I asked calmly holding my nose with my paw.

"My name is Nina. Now let's get you cleaned up. Sorry about Sparx, he has always been stubborn."

"I knew him the day before Spyro left here ma'am, and I know all too much Nina." I said, finishing with a laugh.

After a while, we chatted about what has happened since our return and all this while I was getting my nose cleaned. Nina seemed to be a great mother and this I would most likely assume if I met Spyro alone and not only with Sparx, but I know from the game.

Soon it came to the topic, "How did you boys find each other?" Flash asked. Ooooooh I could call him Flash.

"Well, the day we were ambushed and when I found out I could breathe fire." Spyro started, his parents nodded in a yes. "Well, someone from behind the scenes threw a few rocks at the apes and some even fled. Then when I headed off, we were ambushed again only this time I was... We were surrounded. Then out of nowhere comes an hairless ape with something he called a pistol." He stopped to take a breathe. "A pistol?" Flash asked. I answered, "Something that has deadly power, worse than a bow." They nodded then Spyro continued. "Anyway, he looks at me and places it to my head... At the split second he moved it to the apes head and shot it dead." What does this have to do with your friend over there?" Nina asked.

Spyro asked if it was ok to tell them, because telling the adventures he had with me and the others just had us be dragons, I nodded back to him.

"Well, that's the tricky part... He isn't even from or world..." Gasps went up in the room. "He is actually the hairless ape that saved me... Twice as he was the one throwing stones."

"Thank you for helping our sons." She said in thanks. I replied simply,

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't ma'am." It was the true though.

"You're kidding me?" Some familiar annoying voice yelled, "This dragman was always mean to me." Sparx said, I liked his pathetic try of mixing human and dragon... 'Dragman'?

"In my defence, you always hated me, you mean the stuff you do, I just have a little fun." I smiled at his parents and they smiled back. Yes, I had their trust!

After a bit more explaining, I found my explaining how a became a dragon, hell Spyro didn't even know.

"Well, I and my two friends had entered this room, we passed out an our dads told us we were from this world but we needed to move to a safer place as the Dark Master was bringing them into a war. Although they were branded cowards for their actions, it's said two more left, don't know how though. I woke up with apes pointing something at me and I was a dragon, so basically my natural form but it wasn't at the same time." They all looked confused but they understood most of it. Truth was, I never understood most of it. I then looked outside, 'Shit'

"Sorry Spy, we have to go. We need to get that food." I said this with sadness, he got up from his haunches and started moving, but Sparx was flying slowly. "Bye mom, bye dad." They both said but they both didn't leave without a kiss and hug. Then I found them coming my way, oh god what did I do?

"Look after our boys." Nina said,

"I want you to shake my hand as a promise." Flash said. Hand? I will give him my paw. Maybe a high paw?

"I will give you a high paw sir." He nodded and I give him a four or in his case a high five. I turned around where a sad dragonfly was and a dragon that was... Ok? Not saying anything.

"What do we hunt?" Sparx asked still sad. "You're not going to like it Sparx." I told him, he looked at me confused. After getting what we needed, I got a response from Sparx.

"I don't like it." I simply laughed and replied. "Tough shit Sparx." Well, another punishment will most likely happen now...

We got back to the temple and everyone was surprised by what we brought, but it was all we could find.

"It was all we could find." Spyro said.

Ignitus took the Frog Weed off us, yeah... We took Frog Weed mainly because it was getting too late... Yeah, he took it off us. "As long as it is edible young dragons, we can eat it." Ignitus is a cool guy, he doesn't care as long as you try. We smiled at his comment.

After around 12 minutes...

Dinner was severed. And I'll tell you what, Frog Weed is actually quite nice. Everyone agreed, I'd ate since I got to the realm and I could only like it because of that reason, but we all agreed, beautifully cooked. "My thanks to the chef. Great grub Ignitus." He understood me but, "This language is foreign to me, but you are welcome as I understand what you mean Ignis."

We finished our dinner and we headed outside, we slept out there since the heat has been incredible, it has roasted me almost literally. Cynder was already fast asleep, Spyro was falling asleep and the 'dragmans' as Sparx would put it, were talking.

"What do you miss from the Human Realms?" I asked, they both starred at me because I didn't say home. I think I came to terms with the whole 'we're from here' thing.

"What do you mean 'Human Realms'? Storm asked curiously.

"Well, we're actually from here but we were born there. Therefore, this is our real home." They both nodded when realising. "Answer my question guys, what do you miss?"

"I miss cheering on Wigan. Besides that my mum." I agree with both things. Wigan supporters but from Liverpool. But family mainly. Me and Ricky nodded and said "Here here."

"Well, I am tired." I yawned, "Night all."

Their reply were slow in response. "Night."

Up early tomorrow, training starts at what I would presume to be 6.A.M but a good guess. Another thing I miss, I watch...

 **Well, that is it for now. It is great to be back. This has been uploaded at 3:10 AM GMT so it will be out in the states on the 14th, so technically I still wrote before the deadline. But it is great to be back and I must thank all that read and finished the first fanfic. Thank you to my friends that have supported me in thought times. This is a shout out to everyone but, Kyser the Ice Dragon, Drakecat the Half-Dragon Mage, I thank you two the most. I shall end my heartfelt speech here and upload this. Have a good night guys and see you all next time.**

 _Wait... There are 14 games in the Spyro series excluding Shitlanders so, 3 original and 3 The Legend of Spyro's, 14 take away 6 = 8. One game on the game boy was a cross over. At least two characters from a different franchises need to be in it. 8-2=6 and after the 3 original games and before TLoS there was a two Spyro games, one bad, one good. Both were on Playstation 2, 6-2=4_

 _:O The Legend of Spyro: 4th Game confirmed you guys!_


	2. Important message! Really Sorry

**I'm really sorry**

 **Hello fellow internet ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark but I have been stuck in a dark place for the summer holidays. I have a bit of depression due to my GCSE Literature results. I let myself down in it only getting a D and all I've been doing since I got the result is spending my time playing** ** _The Legend of Spyro_** **doing all nighters. Anyhow, I have decided to give up writing for a while. I may read other things on FanFic but I will not talk to people, but that doesn't mean I am going to accept what has happened. I love writing, it makes me feel happy and some of the feedback I get is either helpful, really nice or both. I don't ever want to stop posting but I am not in the right frame of mind right now. I cried then and I am crying now. You may be saying "Man up", but my love for my good friends on this site is like that of a brothers or sisters love. I did say a while, but that could just last a week, but it could last a whole year... And sadly to say, I might never come back to writing. And if that is the case and this is my last post, I thank you all for your support. Sorry for being a bit dramatic, I am just really angry and upset with my result.**

 **Special thanks to:**

Kyser the ice dragon \- You have been a big help, you made me laugh and you've helped me by going behind the scenes and picking points out for me. Thank you. Great friend man, one of the best.

Dragon-Uprising \- Your stories have always been inspiring and were a pleasure to read, you deserve a mention.

mrthischarmingman2 \- Although you're not continuing your story, it gave me a little nod but not enough. You are an amazing writer.

Drakecat the half-dragon mage - It's always a pleasure to talk to you and like Kyser, you make me laugh, a big help and a great friend.

And last but certainly not least.

MCGoldYoshi: You've got me to laugh through deviant, you got me into fanfiction and if not for you, I wouldn't have Drakecat, Uprising and Kyser as friends. You truly are a great friend.

 **I said it like they are going to see this and certainly hope they do, but as long as they know they helped their fellow man, my job is done. I would like to also thank those how followed my first book and I hope if I do come back, I will make sure to make up for keeping not only the viewers but my friends in the dark. Usually, I am an really happy, but I feel really upset and I just want to end it quickly (Not in a bad way, I would never).**

 **Thank you all and continue the fight for freedom. As Spyro and Cynder say, "Everything we've fought for... Everything we've lost... Will all be for nothing." Keep the memory alive and may the Ancestors look over you. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected (I returned)

**The Legend of Spyro: A Fight in Darkness**

 **Less chit chat, more reasons. Yeah I was gone, yeah I've been dealing with some shit, but I'm past it. May have heart problems but I don't care as long as I am still breathing. Now, I'll cut to the chase, I am sick of seeing people stop writing because of some (I am not scared to say these words) dickheads think it's ok to hate on their work. Get a grip of yourself. To those who only leave reasonable comments that ACTUALLY helps, then good. But because someone doesn't follow the exact story line or doesn't have the correct lovers such as Spyro not in love with Cynder for example. They don't have to post on here. We are all here for the same reason, for fun! TELLING PEOPLE THEIR STORIES SUCK AND THEY SHOULD STOP WRITING ISN'T FUN FOR ANYONE! GET A FUCKING GRIP! Cyber bullying is wrong and is the cause of many suicides. So think before you type anything or you'll go down for it.**

 **Now that I've had my rant, I can tell you more bad news for those of you who actually liked 'Before a Hero'. I am not continuing it as I have nothing for it, such as this story. I will continue this story but it is going off the original game and is changing drastically. I would have posted sooner but I have literally zero ideas and I've been applying to college. Anyway, here I go.**

 **Chapter 2: The Unexpected**

"Wake the hell up!" I heard a yell down my ear.

"Ouch!" I yelled, it was Sparx... Oh goody. "What was that for lamp?"

"You are required in the pool room." He replied.

"Oh, I gotcha. Any reason why?" He shook his head, I just sighed and padded a long to the 'pool room' as Sparx calls it.

Inside was Spyro, the lads, Cynder and the Guardians. Looking at me and Sparx they sat down and Ignitus said,

"Now we can begin." His voice was clear.

"Ignitus, is there a problem?" Spyro asked in a polite tone.

"I believe I shall tell you about the astonishing, amazing, exciting-"

"We get the point!" Interrupted Cyril.

"Heheh, right. We are worried about the recent low accounts of attacks and we believe we have cracked it."

"You have?" This came from Cynder who now perked up.

"Yes." Now this was Terradors' turn to speak. "We believe that they have found an easier way to release the Dark Master." I then perked up, how could it be easier when those damn moons are almost together... I didn't get how the Well of Souls was involved anyway.

"But... But how?" Sparx asked. Spyro was looking worried.

"Well, Terrador has phrased it wrong as they will not release the Dark Master, but simply his power." Said Cyril proudly. Then Sparx began... Dear god.

"Why are Malefor and his power separated? And how did the Ancestors separate them? And where is it? And-"

"I can answer two out of three young Sparx." Interrupted Ignitus. "Malefor and his power were separated because it would take longer for Malefor to regain his power. I do not know how it was separated though. The next answer is something I'd rather not tell you all but you need to know..." Ignitus looked at the us former humans with sadness, we looked back with confusion. "It's... It's in the... Human Realms." Me, Storm and Rocky went wide eyed passing looks at each other.

"That... That means-" I began but was interrupted by Volteer.

"Yes, if they succeed they will destroy your realm and then return here... Those who were saved in your realm will most likely have become under control like Cynder was..." I looked straight at him and looked him in his wide eyes and narrowed my eyes and spoke...

"We're going back."

"That is the plan young one." Ignitus said in the same tone. "We are sending you from here. We would like you to hold paws while we get ready."

"We're going now?" Asked Spyro.

"Yes. We sent our best man yesterday, he is not hard to miss, nor will he miss you. He will be in nodded robes." Said Terrador.

"Also," This coming from Cyril. "Storm, Rocky and Ignis will return to their natural form, but you can still use your elements from what you humans call palms." I nodded, I was going back home. On a mission yes, but going back home.

Some minutes later

"Alright, are you all ready?" We all nodded.

"Good luck Dan." Said Volteer. "Good luck all of you."

"May the Ancestors look over you." Said Ignitus, and away we went. "May the Ancestors look after you all.

In the teleportation device

"This... Is... Amazing!" A shouting Sparx said.

"Hahah, No it's not!" Shouted Cynder in response.

"This remind me off-" Storm tried to say before it all ended.

Human Realms

Year: ?

Date: ?

Location: ?

"What... Where are we?" Asked a wet Cynder.

"I think we are at-" I began but was interrupted by...

"Lake McCarthy... Dan." Said Callum. Ignitus was right, we were human again. Well all except for Spyro, Cynder and the touch.

I found myself in my Wigan shirt, blue jeans and my blue and white converse, my favourite combo.

Callum was wearing his red and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. He had converse on but completely black.

Jacob was wearing his old tracksuit he wore all the time. It was all black with with white stripes going down on his arms and his pants. He was wearing black with white striped adidas.

"My favourite!" Us humans shouted, as we did Spyro started to chuckle.

"You have favourite robes?"

"Clothes Spyro, we have favourite clothes." Said Jacob.

We got up from the ground, seems Cynder was the only one that landed in water... Poor Cynder heheh. As we brushed ourselves off, we heard someone coming. We told Spyro, the lamp and Cynder to hide in the bush. Without any trouble, they hid well. Coming from the distance was a child with his parent, single parent it seems. As she got closer, then into view I saw who it was.

"M... Mum?"

"Dan?"

We said both at the same time. We ran at each other, arms open.

"Where have you been!? She shouted crying tears of joy.

"Home." I replied quickly.

"What do you mean?" Finally letting go of me.

"Back to our Realm."

"Wait... Do you know about-"

"I do! Me, Callum and Jacob know mum!" I then turned my upside down to a frown in a matter of seconds. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"To keep you safe." She replied in a whisper.

"Mother?" This came from behind and out come a five year old.

"Dan, this is your brother, Dennis." I was shocked... Did we travel into the future? I still looked and felt eighteen... According to the others.

"Hey there Dennis, I'm your big bro." I said comfortably.

"Hey there!" He yelled. He didn't seem very shy.

Then we heard a rustle in the bushes...

"Who is there!?" Shouted my mum. "Fine don't come out." I saw my mum doing something with her hand... Oh shit, it was an element.

"No, don't!" She immediately stopped when I yelled, she turned to me with a face of confusion.

"You might as well come out guys." And 1 by 1, Spyro, Cynder and the lamp came out. This spooked Dennis but my mum bowed her head.

"The Purple Dragon... I am so sorry-" Spyro held his paw up.

"Don't worry, I understand why you did it, never let your guard down m

Ms. McCarthy."

"You know my name? So Dan has talked about me Mr...-"

"Yes he has, and the name is Spyro and this is Cynder. The dragonfly is my brother Sparx." Cynder looked shyly at Mummy McCarthy and back to the ground, and Sparx said which earned a Facepalm from everyone but my mum and Cynder,

"Hey there hot stuff."

"I'll tell you it once we get out of here, and I'll tell you why we are here in the mini van." I say, we start walking.

"Ms. McCarthy?" She turned to Callum. "What is the date?"

"12/11/20... Why?"

"Holy shit!" I yelled.

"Language Dan! She yelled back.

"Haha, you got yelled at." Laughed Sparx... This will be a long ride.

Human Realms

Year: 2020

Date: 12th November

Location: ?

"Where are we going to find this sir?"

"We'll look everywhere until we find it."

"And then?"

"We shall rule supreme."

"Come on, we move now!"

Meanwhile...

Human Realms

Year: 2020

Date: 12P.M, 12th November

Location: Dan's Home

In Dan's home, everything was left the same in his room but looked as if it was cleaned regularly. His mother and brother know the plan and what is happening and what has happened, like Cynder's rampage and Sparx's... Issues... But we somehow have to do the plans unseen by the public... How the fuck can we do this? We will think of a plan later, but now, time to game! I turned on my PS4 and proceeded to put in COD Ghosts inside it. Few minutes later.

"You motherfucking noob!" I shouted. "How the fuck do you miss that?!"

At this time, Spyro came running in the room and saw I was fine.

"Why are you shouting at... What are you doing?"

"Oh... I am playing a device which allows me to play games with people from all over the world."

"Woah... That's cool." He looked so astonished. "But why did you have to shout like that?"

"Because my team fucking suck eggs!"

"They can only try?"

"No, no, no... There's trying, then there's being shit."

Spyro just shook his head and started to look around my room. And then he found something that took his attention.

"Oh my Ancestors... Dan?

Spyro's POV:

"Oh my Ancestors... Dan?" I was so surprised...

"Yea... Oh my god, play the game right noob... Sorry, what?" His attention was finally on me, so I grabbed the box and showed him it, the title visible.

"What is this?" On the front of the box was something Dan wished he never would have had to explain, the box read 'The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'.

 **Well, that's it for now. Sorry it is so short, but uploads will be more frequent so don't think it is short for a bad reason. Sorry about my rant, it just pisses my off so much that haters gotta hate. Alright everyone, I feel like I'm going to do 3 day uploads starting Sunday! Thank you for waiting patiently and for all of my friends, good chatting with you all. IT'S SO GOOD TO BE BACK!**

 **Dan: We are baaaack! We are baaaack! We're getting James baaaack!**

 **Sparx: And we're the three best friends that-**

 **Woah, woah, woah!**

 **Dan: No way!**

 **We are not friends with you lamp. No Guardians to tell us off now Sparx... You,re in my domain!**


	4. This is the End!

**The Legend of Spyro: A Fight in Darkness**

 **Hello, I have a chapter ready. But it will never be released. I regret to inform that I will not be carrying on AFiD and Dan will only be in the eyes of his Dragon form. You're all probably thinking 'He has ran out of ideas' and I will admit it was hard to find them, but I already had the idea to split POV's with two friends of mine. Ideas were limited but I did find some and they worked with the story, but I have a legitimate reason why I am stopping, it is a little personal but I think this needs to be known.**

* * *

Early September:

Playing football, I passed out in the second match of the season, thought nothing of it and returned the next week.

Playing football, passed out again and now went to my doctor.

Tests will be carried out now to find the reason.

* * *

Early October:

Test diagnosis was I had an abnormal heart. I'd have a test done on my running, so treadmill. Was told I could play football again but take it easy.

Play the following Sunday and after 3 minutes, I bring myself off due to the effects of dizziness.

* * *

Late October:

Treadmill test done, almost passed out after 10 minutes of walking and a minute of running... My blood pressure remained at 120/60 all the way (or the other way around...).

* * *

30th November... The day of writing:

I went to school and fell to the ground, passing out in the process. I went to the doctors and I found out, the doctor in the hospital, with the best reputation than anyone in Liverpool, managed to fail the simple task of putting the last test, the ECHO, forward and now I could be having it when I want to celebrate Christmas.

* * *

So, that is why I am giving up this story. I'd like to thank the doctor for this, it is getting harder each day because we can' t get to the bottom of what is wrong with me... I love that I am going to fail my PE GCSE. I love the fact that I can't continue my Fanfiction because of the issues... I love the fact I am now a failure!

But there is one thing, after this is all over, I will come back stronger. I will come back with a new Fanfiction and make sure I learn everything I need. It is the least I can do for you people out there. I love writing for you people. I learn, the hard way sometimes, and I love the support you gave me in the first book! All of you reading this, I want you to promise me something, if you want me to write a small thing, like a one-shot, ask. I will do one-shots because I don't need to keep writing chapter after chapter.

 **You all have been the best.**

 **Remain yourselves.**

 **May the ancestors look after you,**

 **RememberPastGlory, James Billington.**

 _May they look after us all._


End file.
